


Glass Baubles and Christmas Sticks

by faeriegirl



Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reddie, reddie have a daughter, they put up the christmas decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl/pseuds/faeriegirl
Summary: Richie and Eddie have never once done anything normal in their lives, so why they thought the first time putting their Christmas decorations up with their daughter, Florie, was going to run without a hitch, they have no idea. Eddie really regrets letting Richie buy those glass baubles and what the hell is a Christmas stick?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559785
Kudos: 23





	Glass Baubles and Christmas Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small amount of blood mentioned at the start, nothing too graphic but if you're not a fan then it's easy to skip and won't affect the read. 
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy Florie. I had a lot of fun with her and it won't be the last time she appears. 
> 
> Enjoy x

The first of December was the first day that Eddie and Richie had off together in nearly a month. They’d had no special plans- maybe they’d go to the park, or nip into town to pick up that book that Bill had recommended to him. However, the loud shuffling coming from the loft that woke Eddie up at barely eight in the morning told Eddie that his husband clearly had some grand plans for the day.  
“Rich!” He called out, wanting to gauge how deep into the loft Richie actually was.  
“I’m in the loft Eds!” Richie’s muffled voice came from directly on top of him.  
“Daddy went in the ceiling!” Florie ran into the room giggling. She was still in her pyjamas and looked like she’d not long woken up herself. “He said he didn’t want to wake us up but he hitted his head on the ceiling and yelled out a naughty word and it waked me up.”  
“What’s he doing up in the loft?” Eddie sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“He’s getting Christmas things!” Florie lifted her arms excitedly. Eddie rolled his eyes as soon as Florie had left the room. Richie always was one to celebrate Christmas prematurely- he’d been singing Christmas songs since the first of November. He slid his slippers on and plodded out to the landing.  
“Babe!” He stood at the foot of the ladder and shouted up. “Could we have not waited until at least next weekend? We don’t even have any fairy lights.”  
“Me and Florie went out to buy some yesterday.” Richie’s head popped into view from the little square that led into the loft. “Getting the decorations down was supposed to be a surprise but I suppose that didn’t really work.”  
“Try not hitting your head on the ceiling and swearing so loud you wake our daughter up.” Eddie told Richie as he shuffled down the ladders. “Also, try having a not being so heavy footed, it sounded like you were going to come through the ceiling. And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”  
“Better luck next year I guess. And I’m not wearing a shirt because someone decided to turn the heating up in the middle of the night. Good morning though.” Richie pressed a kiss onto Eddie’s forehead and put the box down by his feet.  
“Good morning. Have you eaten breakfast?” Richie had disappeared back into the loft so he turned to Florie for an answer.  
“I want cornflakes for breakfast!” Florie announced triumphantly and sped off downstairs.  
Eddie took it as answer enough. “Don’t try and get the cornflakes down, I’ll only be a second.” He shouted down to her and then turned his attention to the loft. “Babe, get out of the loft. We’re having breakfast.”  
“Let me just get the last box!” Richie replied.  
“Last box? Where are the others? And the tree?” Eddie looked around him, double checking that his sleep addled brain hadn’t completely missed them.  
“Downstairs.” Eddie mentally face-palmed at Richie’s answer.  
“So not only did you go into the loft by yourself, but you also carried heavy boxes downstairs with absolutely no help?”  
“I’m not old yet Eds, I can still do stuff without my joints clicking about.” Richie appeared at the top of the ladders and handed Eddie a box. “There was actually two boxes left.”  
“No, I’m talking about how it’s dangerous!” Eddie chastised, as he took the box downstairs. “It’s like you have no regard for your own safety!”  
“Relax, I’m okay. I haven’t broken any bones.” Richie leaned the ladder against the wall and put the trapdoor back on the entrance to the loft before following Eddie down the stairs. “Besides, they’re Christmas decorations, it’s not like they’re danger—Shit!”  
“Rich!” Eddie screamed as Richie, and a box full of shiny, sparkly baubles came flying towards him. There was a crash and the baubles flew around the room like sparkling snowballs and then Eddie was on the floor on top of Richie surrounded by broken baubles and strings of tinsel.  
“Fuck, my back.” Richie groaned.  
“I knew something bad was going to happen!” Eddie said as he stood, offering Richie a hand.  
“I slipped on tinsel and you had the tinsel box babe, so technically, this is your fault.” Richie stood and stretched his back out.  
“Daddy! You’re back is bleeding!” Florie shouted in a panic as she rushed back into the room after hearing the commotion. Eddie spun Richie around faster than lightning.  
“Shit! Fucking Christ almighty. Those stupid fucking glass baubles. Don’t move, I’m going to fetch the first aid kit.” Eddie muttered under his breath, words almost blurring with how fast he was speaking. “Florie, make sure your dad doesn’t move.”  
He bolted to the kitchen and rummaged around in the medicine cupboard, too hasty to pay any attention to the organisation system he otherwise kept so strict. “Where in the fucking Christ is the fucking first aid kit?” He mumbled to himself. In the end, he swept the whole cupboard into his arms and laid the contents on the side, rummaging through to find some plasters, bandages, dressings, anti-bac spray, cotton pads. Richie chuckled slightly when he walked back in, arms laden with medical supplies. “Don’t laugh you twat, this is your fault for wanting those stupid glass baubles!”  
“I thought you went to get the first aid kit, not the entire medicine cabinet.”  
“Be quiet and sit still.” Eddie pulled out a chair from the dining table and motioned for Richie to sit down.  
“Can I watch? It’s cool when you do doctor stuff!” Florie craned her head to look at Richie, stepping dangerously close to the piles of shattered glass at the foot of the stairs.  
“Maybe not today sweetie. There’s still glass on the floor so I need you to sit on the sofa and watch cartoons okay?” Eddie picked her up and dropped her over the back of the sofa. Eddie had never been more thankful that Florie could work a television remote.  
“Can I let Ziggy in?” Florie asked as she reached for the remote on the arm of the sofa.  
“Not yet. We don’t want her to cut her paws on the glass. You can let her in after I’ve patched your dad up and cleaned the floor.”  
“Okay daddy.” Florie answered and then her attention is completely captured by the television.  
Richie was the most dramatic person Eddie knows so Eddie wonders, looking at his back, how his only reaction was ‘Fuck, my back’ because there was a lot of glass in Richie’s back. He got to work quickly, removing shards of glass with tweezers and wiping the cuts with cotton pads, spraying the cuts with anti-bac spray and covering them with plasters or dressings. He squeezed Richie’s shoulder reassuringly when he winced particularly hard and when he swore quietly under his breath.  
“There you go Rich. I’m all done.” Eddie tapped his shoulder. “If I wasn’t a doctor, that definitely would have been a trip to A&E.”  
“Well, it’s a good job I have good old Doctor Tozier-Kaspbrak to come to my rescue. Thanks Doc.” Richie smiled, hopping out of the chair.  
“Seriously though Rich, are you okay?” Richie smiled and pecked him on the forehead before telling Richie that he was all good. 

Breakfast passed in a blur of cereal and milk moustaches for Florie and Richie and barely toasted toast for Eddie. Then, Florie was dragging Eddie up the stairs to pick out her clothes. Richie was assigned to cleaning up after breakfast, and if Eddie was to ask, he didn’t feed the leftover crusts of toast to the dog at all. When Richie made it upstairs, Florie was already dressed in jeans and a jumper and socks with little pineapples on and she’s sat on her floor playing with her dolls. Eddie, on the other hand, was shirtless and stood in front of his wardrobe with his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Richie, do you know where my black jumper is? Not the cotton one, I know that’s in the wash but I’m looking for the one your mum bought me last Christmas?”  
“Eds, my mum bought that for me. You’re talking about my jumper so it’s going to be in my wardrobe.” Richie laughed, opening his wardrobe and pulling the jumper out.  
“I swear this is mine.” Eddie said as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head and shrugged the jumper on.  
“No, I just let you borrow it once and then it was basically stuck to you until the middle of April.” Richie laughed as he shrugged his own t-shirt on.  
“Put a jumper on, it’s cold out.” Eddie walked over and picked a maroon jumper out of Richie’s wardrobe.  
“Where’s my ugly one? My favourite ugly one?” Eddie shrugged, even though he knew exactly where it was. He’d spent the first weekend in October meticulously changing their wardrobe’s from summer to winter and tried his best to hide all of Richie’s ugly jumpers- stuffed them into his own drawers and into the back of the towel cupboard. It wasn’t that Richie didn’t look good in them, because he did. Richie had a peculiar skill to make ugly things work. It was more that Richie looked good in normal, nice jumpers as well. He looked very good in them and he knew it and he knew everyone else knew it. Still, he never wore them. Maybe Eddie had partaken in some selfish stashing but he thought it was worth it, especially when Richie pulled Eddie’s favourite maroon jumper over his head.  
“You look good in this jumper as well though.” Eddie slipped his arms around Richie’s waist, leaned up and kissed him.  
“I suppose.” Richie shrugged, resting their foreheads together. “If you’ve hidden my ugly jumpers I will shred all of your trousers and burn them.” Richie whispered with a deceptively soft voice.  
Ten minutes later, they were heading out of the door. Richie was still in the maroon jumper that Eddie had picked out, agreeing that he’d wear it on the condition that Eddie fetched all his ugly jumpers from their hiding spots by the end of the day.  
“Are we going to get Christmas sticks today?” Florie asked as Richie lifted her into the car.  
“Are we going to get what sweetie?” Richie asked, racking his head as to what his daughter could possibly be talking about.  
“Christmas sticks!” Florie repeated triumphantly.  
“What do they look like?” Richie asked, buckling Florie’s car seat up.  
“Stop being silly daddy!” Florie giggled and distracted herself by playing with her Paw Patrol figurine. Richie just shrugged before hopping into the front passenger seat.  
“According to our dearest daughter,” He told Eddie. “We need to get Christmas sticks, whatever they are.”  
“Yeah, she keeps asking me for Christmas sticks and then when I ask her to describe them she tells me to stop being silly, like it’s obvious.” Eddie started the car after Richie had fastened his seatbelt.  
“We’ll just have to get her to point them out.” Richie shrugged again. “Because in my thirty two years of life, I have never once heard of Christmas sticks.”  
“Yeah, me neither.” 

They shopped quickly; Eddie stressed enough when shopping on a regular day but he was ten times more stressed, and therefore, ten times more methodical and strategic when the supermarkets were busier because Christmas was a stone’s throw away.  
“Do I have to help putting the shopping away?” Florie sulked in the kitchen as Eddie carried in the bags from the car.  
“Yes, only people that help put the shopping away are allowed to help put the Christmas decorations up.” Richie answered, taking bags of Eddie and putting them on the sides. “Besides, you only have to go in the cupboard to get the treat box, I have to put the frozen food away and get the shivers from the cold!” Richie sneaked up to Florie and tickled her ribs making her collapse into peals of laughter. “And I’ll shiver forever and ever and ever and ever!” He’d adopted a sailor’s accent for this and continued to tickle Florie.  
“Alright you two, enough tickling, time to put the shopping away if you want these decorations up today.” Eddie said, placing the last bag onto the kitchen side.  
“Yes sir.” Richie saluted. Florie copied him with a giggle.  
The shopping was put away swiftly- Richie and Eddie had had a swift routine for years. Eddie was the one to pack the cupboards away and Richie was the one to load the fridge and freezer up. Eddie claimed that it was because he preferred organising cupboards because they were easier to organise but Richie knew that it was because he just didn’t like getting his hands cold. Slotting Florie into the routine was as easy as giving her the biscuit tin and the box full of sweets and telling her to go to town filling them.  
“Daddy, can I have some Christmas sticks—I mean, candy canes with my lunch please?” Florie asked when she’d finished her job, wrapping her arms around Eddie’s legs, nearly tripping him up.  
“Of course, but you have to eat your sandwich first okay?” Eddie ruffled her hair.  
“Chocolate spread sandwiches?”  
“Okay, chocolate spread sandwiches it is then.” 

It took all afternoon to put the decorations up. All three of them worked together on the tree, after Richie had made a dramatic show of putting things up and soon it was twinkling with homey reds and golds. Florie had struggled getting the string on the branches occasionally so Richie ended up chasing Ziggy halfway across the house to get the baubles out of his mouth. To the dog’s credit, he never bit into them, never broke a single one, just carrying them away like he was storing them for winter. By the time Richie had returned with the stolen bauble, Florie had moved on to a different one. Eddie, ever the perfectionist, was adjusting the tinsel and the lights and the baubles after Florie had put them on. She knew that he was doing this and so whenever she wanted something to stay exactly where it was, she would turn and say ‘Daddy, you are not allowed to move this one.’ very sternly and Eddie knew better than to mess with that tone. Pretty soon, Florie was begging to put the star on top of the tree.  
“You’re going to have to get up on my shoulders—“  
“My shoulders actually after what happened with your dad this morning.” Eddie interrupted Richie who just stuck his tongue out at Eddie. Florie wasn’t watching though, she was too busy clambering up onto the sofa and waiting for Eddie so she could perch herself on his shoulders.  
“Let me go and get the camera then. We haven’t taken any photos yet and it’s our first Christmas.” Richie scuttled out of the room and returned with the camera, and also with a bright red Christmas hat on his head.  
“Daddy, you look silly.” Florie giggled from on top of Eddie’s shoulders.  
“I’ll have you know that Santa Claus gave me this hat and told me that I always must wear it when I decorate for Christmas and the decorations will be even more magical.” Richie made up on the spot even though the tag was still hanging off the white bobble at the end.  
“Did you really meeted Santa Claus? He’s only supposed to come down at Christmas.” Florie asked suspiciously.  
“I really did meet Santa Claus. He comes down to see the good boys and girls sometimes, just before Christmas.” Richie shrugged and snapped a picture.  
“If you’re a good girl this week, we might take you to go and see him next weekend.” Eddie added on. Florie flung herself forward so she could see her dad and asked with the brightest eyes,  
“Really? I get to meet Santa Claus?” She grinned and then sat back up, evening out Eddie’s balance once more. “I’ll have to wear something really fashable. Maybe I’ll ask aunty Bev.” She said thoughtfully.  
“I think you mean fash-ion-able sweetie,” Eddie corrected her over Richie’s giggling. “And I’m sure we can fit in a visit with aunty Bev sometime this week.” Beverly and Ben only lived an hour away, the closest of all of the Losers, with their twins, Mikey and Alice and Florie was very, very fond of all of them, particularly her aunty Bev who made her feel like ‘a princess’.  
“That’ll be nice. Bev said she made a new cocktail she wanted me to try.” Richie thought out loud.  
“Anyway, back to the decorations.” Eddie focused. “Rich, if you’d like to do the honours of passing the star to our princess.” Florie giggled at this and turned her nose up in a very regal way.  
“Of course, m’lady.” Richie said in his peasant voice and added a bow for authenticity. He gave the star, all sparkly and malting glitter, to Florie who wiggled excitedly and leant towards the tree. Eddie stepped forward and she could reach it better. Richie, who had been taking pictures of this tiny moment like he was the paparazzi, stepped back and made dramatic fanfare noises as Florie placed the star on the tree.  
Eddie had packed all the non-Christmas ornaments away whilst Florie was eating lunch and so the only thing left to do was place all the Christmas decorations around the room.  
“I want to do the dolls!” Florie shouted as soon as she was off Eddie’s shoulders and ran over to the box holding the toy nutcrackers in.  
“I’ll help her with the fire place, if you want to get all the electric ones up and running?” Eddie suggested. Richie agreed and made a bee-line for the kitchen to fetch the batteries.  
Florie had abandoned her post on the fireplace as soon as the batteries were put in the first toy- a light up, dancing Christmas tree that was gifted to them by Went and Maggie Tozier during their first Christmas in the house. Eddie was hanging up the stockings but he couldn’t help getting distracted by the smile on Florie’s face and the way Richie looked up and pressed the second working one, pulling matching faces and singing along with the little reindeer.  
It was then that he decided that he was a remarkably lucky man- not everyone could say they had married the love of their life, their dream person, and been blessed with the most extraordinary child. But Eddie could, and he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
